Amor à Luz da Lua
by Lady Slytherin Malfoy
Summary: Remo Lupin vive os melhores anos de sua vida na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Lá conhece o verdadeiro amor em uma misteriosa e encantadora menina. Mas será que eles estão dispostos a enfrentar tudo e todos para viver a intensidade desse amor?
1. Prólogo: Apenas Dor

Prólogo:  
  
Apenas dor  
  
Bom, não foi difícil definir como aquilo tudo havia acontecido. Quer dizer, podia ser fácil pensando agora, que estava deitado em sua confortável cama, aonde havia tido incontáveis momentos de prazer com sua amada; mas naquela época, só ele sabia o quanto tinha agüentado por aquele amor.  
  
Mas, como tinha que ser, foram separados pelo destino. Sempre souberam que aquilo iria acontecer, porém preferiram ignorar. E agora ela estava prestes a se casar com seu maior inimigo e ele não podia fazer nada para evitar. Também não tinha coragem. Talvez já estivessem até casados.  
  
Tinha que desviar o pensamento daquilo... Não podia sofrer mais pelo que era inevitável. É claro que seus amigos tentaram consola-lo, mas não queria ninguém por perto, a não ser Narcisa.  
  
Levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até a janela, onde se pôs a admirar a lua crescente. Pela primeira vez queria que a mesma estivesse cheia. Pelo menos assim estaria inconsciente em sua forma lupina, não sofrendo tanto daquela maneira.  
  
Seu olhar endureceu. Iria esquecê-la, era uma necessidade. Iria se tornar um Guerreiro da Fênix e ajudar Tiago e Sirius a proteger o mundo mágico daquela onda de terror que se denominava Voldemort. O único motivo pelo qual só tomara aquela decisão agora era porque ela lhe pedira. Agora já não a tinha, e teria que seguir o destino que a vida lhe impusera.  
  
Um dos poucos destinos que poderia um lobisomem ter.  
  
***  
  
N/A: Prólogo curtinho, né?? Hehehehe!! Eu acho que demorarei para postar o próximo cap... Então não me matem, ok?? Hehe! Enquanto isso deixem reviews, eu preciso saber o que vcs acharam desse pequenino prólogo!! E (isso é uma ameaça, hein! Hauhauhau!) se não mandarem, não vai ter próximo cap.!! Tá?  
  
N/A2: Obrigada à Satine Malfoy, minha beta, e a todos que deixaram reviews em Destinos que se Cruzam (quem não leu, leiam!) !! Bjx, Lady Malfoy 


	2. Capítulo Um: Um Mundo Novo

Capítulo um: Um Mundo Novo  
  
Não se lembrava de estar tão feliz quanto naquele dia. Tinha sido aceito em Hogwarts! Uma escola de magia, a melhor da Inglaterra. Mas Remo Lupin não se importava com isso. Não havia muitos diretores dispostos a aceitar um lobisomem na escola, na verdade nenhum.  
  
Já tinha 12 anos, devia ter entrado na escola desde o ano passado, mas não tinha conseguido. Porém, a Sra. Amara Lupin não desistira (o Sr. Lupin havia falecido de desgosto ao ver no seu filho um licantropo) e que agora Dumbledore assumira a direção da escola, o aceitara. Remo sempre seria muito grato ao velho diretor por isso.  
  
Fixou seu olhar na própria cama. Em cima da mesma se encontrava tudo que ia levar, o que não era muito. Suas vestes um pouco gastas eram de segunda mão. Os Lupin nunca foram nem um pouco ricos e a morte de Arnold Lupin só contribuiu para que a situação se agravasse. Sobreviviam de uma "pensão" que o Ministério da Magia dava, a qual era muito pouca. Naquele mês então, a situação estava mais difícil, pois tiveram que gastar um pouco mais da metade com o material e as vestes de Hogwarts.  
  
Remo tinha ficado muito preocupado com aquilo.  
  
- Pode deixar que eu me arranjo, o importante é que agora você vai estudar magia e me dar muito orgulho, isso está acima de tudo para mim... - Falou a Sra. Lupin, quando o garoto comentou o que andava pensando com a mãe, seguido de um sorriso meio alegre, meio triste, que Remo só encontrava nos lábios dela.  
  
Agora o mesmo também se encontrava nos seus, mas ele não tomou consciência disso.  
  
Voltou a olhar para a cama. Não havia muitas coisas: seu kit de Poções, o velho malão aberto, seus livros de segunda-mão, algumas poucas roupas para usar fora das aulas e mais outras coisas que são básicas para a escola. Dentre elas, Hewil, a coruja da família que sua mãe lhe havia permitido levar, precisava manter contato. A coruja estava dormindo, com a cabeça escondida sob uma das asas. Tinha a penugem amarronzada com algumas manchas pretas, porém não era uma coruja bonita, afinal já estava há muito na família. Não capenga, mas velha.  
  
Sem muita pressa, Remo juntou tudo e colocou dentro do malão. Verificou umas duas vezes se não estava esquecendo alguma coisa, chegando à conclusão que não. Saiu do quarto rumo à cozinha, onde encontrou sua mãe e juntos foram tomar café da manhã.  
  
hr  
  
Os Lupin chegaram à estação King Kross mais ou menos às 10:50 am. Haviam pegado um ônibus trouxa, que tinha se atrasado todo por causa de um "pequeno" engarrafamento. Mas isso não importava, tinham chegado a tempo.  
  
Remo ficou confuso ao ler o bilhete de passagem que dizia sobre uma tal de plataforma nove e meia. Quando falou isso para a mãe recebeu de resposta:  
  
- Fique tranqüilo... Você só tende atravessar a parede entre as plataformas nove e dez.  
  
- E como eu vou fazer isso, mãe? - Perguntou, a curiosidade estampada em seu rosto.  
  
- Andando ou correndo... - Respondeu simplesmente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. - Eu vou com você não se preocupe. - É claro que tinha que se preocupar, a idéia de atravessar uma parede de pedra não lhe era muito agradável. Mas se sua mãe disse que era assim o único modo de chegar na tal plataforma, deveria deixar o medo para trás, era óbvio que não iria desistir por uma bobeira. - Vamos, que você já está atrasado.  
  
Respirou fundo para criar coragem, embora não houvesse conseguido nem um pouco. Olhou para os lados para ver se tinha algum trouxa observando e num ato meio que desesperado tomou velocidade em direção à parede. Fechou os olhos, enquanto esperava pelo impacto, que, felizmente não veio.  
  
Abriu os olhos lentamente para encontrar uma bela locomotiva vermelha, onde lia-se EXPRESSO DE HOGWARTS. Voltou o rosto para a mãe e deparou-se com ela lhe sorrindo lindamente, não pode evitar de sorrir também.  
  
Vagou os olhos por toda a plataforma, maravilhado com a coisa mais simples que fosse. Aquele era um mundo totalmente novo e, que pelos menos até agora, ele achava que seria fácil de viver. Como se enganara.  
  
Um alto apito foi ouvido por todos no local, que indicava a hora da entrada dos estudantes, pois o trem logo iria sair.  
  
- Vá, meu filho, está na hora... - Falou-lhe sua mãe, com os olhos marejados de emoção - Seja forte, lembre-se que qualquer coisa pode contar comigo e com Dumbledore... Não deixe de me mandar uma coruja assim que puder. Quero saber de tudo. - Falou tudo isso muito baixinho, sua voz um pouco abafada pelo choro contido.  
  
Remo a abraçou fortemente, também já chorava. Não acreditava que finalmente iria estudar magia. A Sra. Lupin beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça e o afastou para encará-lo.  
  
- Tchau, mamãe, vou sentir saudades...  
  
- Eu também, meu filho... Eu também... - Ele caminhou lentamente até uma das portas da locomotiva e antes de entrar deu um tchau tímido para a mãe.  
  
A partir daquele momento sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma, teria que enfrentar todos os seus temores e dar muito orgulho à sua família.  
  
hr  
  
Notas da Autora: Olá! Espero que tenham gostado! Bjx, Lady Malfoy 


	3. Capítulo Dois: Na Beleza Dos Olhos

**Capítulo Dois:**

Na Beleza Dos Olhos

   Não foi muito perturbado durante a viagem. Só uma vez que teve a infelicidade de encontrar com Severo Snape, um irritante garoto do segundo ano da Sonserina que tinha um nariz curvo. Depois de ouvir algumas ofensas sobre as roupas e pobreza dele, o sonserino retirou-se ainda rindo com um outro colega de casa que aparecera durante os insultos. "Se ele faz isso comigo só porque sou pobre, imagina o que faria se soubesse que monstro eu sou..." Não pode evitar pensar tristemente, lembrando-se do nome que seus vizinhos haviam lhe dado, logo depois de Remo virar um lobisomem. 

   Foi enquanto vagava pelo trem que ele a viu pela primeira vez. Majestosamente linda, já trajando suas vestes da escola. Sua pele branca caía em perfeito contraste com seus profundos olhos azuis. Seus belos cabelos loiros iam em cascata até sua cintura. Parecia um anjo. Talvez ele até permanecesse com essa opinião se não tivesse encontrado seus olhos voltados em sua direção. Podiam ser olhos lindos, mas eram frios e tempestuosos. Mantinha uma expressão dura no rosto, enquanto o analisava de cima a baixo. Ao terminar, nos olhos que ele tanto admirara encontrava-se desdém e desprezo. Foi a última coisa que viu antes dela sair de seu campo de visão.   

   Ficou algum tempo parado a fitar o local que há pouco ela estivera, sentindo a tristeza invadi-lo. Sacudiu a cabeça vagamente, tentando a todo custo tirar aquela menina da cabeça. Decidiu procurar uma cabine, o que foi relativamente difícil, pois todas estavam ocupadas. Remo entrou em uma outra cabine, tentando talvez pela décima vez um lugar para se acomodar e achou alguns alunos rindo e se divertindo.

   - Posso me sentar aqui com vocês? O resto do trem está cheio... – Falou com a cabeça baixa. O garoto sentiu que todas as atenções do lugar voltaram-se para ele e enrubesceu um pouco.

   - Claro que pode! – Ouviu-se uma voz melodiosa exclamar de repente. Levantou a cabeça para encontrar com dois belos e grandes olhos verdes o fitando. Agora sim, estava envergonhadíssimo, parecia que sua face ia pegar fogo. Remo forçou-se a olhar novamente para os sapatos, quem era aquela linda menina? Será que era tão desprezível quanto a loura que encontrara há pouco? Desprezo. Foi isso que ele sentiu logo depois que afastou a tristeza de si. Aquela garota lhe pareceu desprezível e mesquinha, que só mantinha as aparências. Podia ser bonita, mas sua luz interior com certeza estava apagada. – Senta aqui no meu lugar... Não precisa ficar com vergonha da gente... Sou Lílian Evans, prazer. – E estendeu a mão, ainda sorrindo.

   Encarou novamente os olhos dela. Parecia que tinha uma certa confusão no meio de um brilho que Remo não conseguia decifrar. Decididamente ela não era igual à menina do corredor, e isso o deixou encantado.

   - Remo Lupin. – Apertou sem força a mão macia de Lílian, enquanto ela lhe sorria de novo. 

   - Esses são Sirius Black, Tiago Potter e Melanie Grouvent. – Apresentou ela mostrando as outras pessoas acomodadas na cabine. Cumprimentou educadamente a todos e sentou-se calado e quieto no lugar que Lílian lhe oferecera, permanecendo assim o resto da viagem, enquanto o grupo com qual estava no local se divertia e brincava, esquecendo-se completamente dele...

***

   Ao saltar da locomotiva, encontrou uma extensa multidão na estação e levou um susto (assim como muitos) ao avistar o grande homem que tentava por ordem nos alunos alvoroçados que ali se encontravam.

   Quando o grande homem chamou pelos alunos do primeiro ano, que ele percebeu que Lílian, Tiago, Sirius e Melanie também entravam na escola esse ano. A menina loura que encontrara também... 

   Seguindo junto com todos aqueles novos alunos, Remo chegou aos barcos e sentou-se num deles, sendo logo seguido por um grupo de três amigos que não conhecia. Ficou maravilhado quando aquelas pequeninas torres, vistas de longe, se tornaram grandes e majestosas, junto o belo castelo de estilo medieval. Percebeu que não era o único, praticamente todos os novatos estavam encantados com a beleza de Hogwarts e sentiu-se feliz como nunca estivera, percebendo que finalmente teria um lar e a chance de fazer grandes amigos, quais sua terrível maldição não permitia.

N/A: Curtinho, ne? Desculpa! Espero q tenham gostado apesar do tamanho!! Mas falando no q interessa... A fic vai entrar em pausa daki a uma semana, porque ta td mt complicado e assim a fic vai acabar ficando horrível, então eu vou terminar de escreve-la e depois eu ponho os caps como um certo período de tempo, ta bom? Desculpem, mas não ta dando... 

Bjx,

Lady Malfoy


End file.
